The Woman of 221B
by Meatyowllegs
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. First FF. After Sherlock dismantles Moriarty's network, he resumes his career as a consulting detective. However, The Woman comes along and causes some trouble in Baker Street and she is not leaving Baker Street anytime soon. What happens when John meets Irene again? Mycroft? Anderson and Sally? Molly? Will Irene break Sherlock's cold exterior? Implied Adlock.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone,**

**This is my first fanfiction, so please be kind. Flames will be used to make cookies for people who make good reviews! I am obviously a Irene/Sherlock shipper... I hate Johnlock. People need to see that John and Sherlock partner up with each other because they are friends, and John already has lots of girlfriends. I can't wait until series 3... however, I'm a bit worried about the title of the finale "His Last Vow", which is a reference to "His Last Bow", the last chronological story of Sherlock Holmes. I hope series 3 isn't the last, I want to see Irene Adler again. English isn't my first language and I have only just started high school this September so don't expect much in terms of good writing.**

**Without any further ado, I present to you the prologue of "The Woman of 221B"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

After Sherlock saved Irene in Karachi, it made perfect sense for her to leave London and start a new life somewhere else, but starting a new life implied that she would have to avoid things that she would have done when she was in London. That meant that she had to quit her former profession, stop causing political scandals, and stop misbehaving. A part of Irene wanted her to chase after Sherlock but she knew that as long as Moriarty is still alive, she could never even come close to Sherlock without being discovered by Moriarty's henchmen. And there was also the obstacle of Mycroft Holmes, she knew that she could easily remain undetected by Mycroft's surveillance, but there was always the chance that he will find out. So, knowing that Sherlock's feud with the consulting criminal won't end anytime soon, she gave up on her hopes of reuniting with him. She had stopped texting him entirely.

Surprisingly, however, one morning she had been told by one of her sources that Sherlock committed suicide. Sherlock's supposed death came a bit too early. She had been certain that Moriarty would have kept the game going for a bit longer, as it amused them both. She, however, did not hesitate to doubt the legitimacy of Sherlock's suicide; Sherlock always had a last resort plan. So what was it that incited Sherlock to jump, he was definitely too fond of himself to commit such acts.

Soon, she realized how Moriarty forced Sherlock to jump; he threatened Sherlock with assassins trailing Sherlock's friends. Sherlock had lost to his feelings. That led her to another epiphany, Sherlock, if he was alive, was now vulnerable to feelings. She soon made it her goal to finish her game with him; she wasn't going to lose again. Definitely not _twice._

Sherlock was definitely going to track down the last remnants of Moriarty's network. She sympathized with him completely, Moriarty had woven his network into the most intricate and complex web of criminals ever created. He needed to crumple the network before going back to the life he had.

A few months later, she received more news from her sources in London. Sherlock Holmes was back walking with the living. She had never doubted his ingenuity but destroying Moriarty's network so fast had been quite surprising to her.

_Hello Mr. Holmes, I see that your back. Still willing for consulting? -IA_

_Not until I tell John that I'm alive. -SH_

_Oh dear God, the poor doctor. Let's have dinner. -IA_

_Not hungry. -SH_

_Perfect. Let's have dinner. -IA_

_Your in America, be logical. I'm in London. -SH_

_Then I will come to you. -IA_

_It's not safe. -SH  
_

_Moriarty's dead. -IA_

_Mycroft's not. -SH_

_Oh, Mycroft is nothing. His men are so easily bypassed. -IA_

_I would like to see you try. -SH_

_Fine, let's have dinner. -IA_

_Again, not hungry. -SH_

And so, Irene boarded a plane, leaving everything she had created in her new life behind; all because of sentiment for the clever detective in the funny hat.

* * *

**So, I know the prologue is short, but the first chapter would be much longer. This is just an insight to what I will write. Please R&R!**

**See you guys next time. And please don't hesitate to PM me, I respond to everything. That's a promise. I might work on a familyfic as a side project, tell me if you guys would like me to do it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again,**

**Sorry for the long delay, I have been too busy with school work, but I promise to update faster. Thank you so much for the favourites, follows, and reviews! I can't express how much I appreciate them. Again, please tell me whether or not I should write the familyfic on Sherlock and Irene. Here's chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (I barely own anything anyways, I'm only 13.) I do own myself though. **

* * *

"Dull, get out"

Yet another placid-minded client has failed to intrigue Sherlock Holmes. The recently rejected client had come all the way from Southampton to consult the great consulting detective to know for sure if her husband had been cheating on her.

Sherlock sighed, "Everyone just comes to me thinking that I'm some kind of moronic personal therapist. I'm a consulting detective for God's sake. Why hasn't Lestrade given me a case yet? John, when was the last double homicide?"

John looked up groggily from his newspaper, "Don't you remember anything? It was just two weeks ago. Please don't tell me that your bored again."

Sherlock picked up his violin. "I was bored two weeks ago," Sherlock mumbled as he played the song he composed for Irene.

"Wait, why are you playing that song? Irene Adler d... I mean, went into the witness protection scheme a year ago." John chuckled, "Oh, I see, the cold-hearted Sherlock Holmes still can't get over his first love."

"Sentiment is a chemical defect found of the losing side, John. I thought I told you after the jumbo jet incident. By the way, I know of your little lie about Irene Adler; seriously John, you don't need to protect me from everything and you shouldn't trust Mycroft completely. He is not the cleverest person out there."

"Have you been checking my personal emails to my girlfriend again? And what do you mean don't trust Mycroft completely?" John inquired.

"I think you know completely what he means John. And that Heather girl isn't your type, I suggest you break it off with her soon. She takes in stray cats from the streets," a voice emerged from behind the door as Irene stepped out of the shadows.

"I thought you were dead," exclaimed John.

"Dear God, I thought you would have learned your lessons on people being dead." Irene smirked and walked herself over to Sherlock's chair.

"So you faked your death again?"

"No, someone else faked it for me," she answered while perching herself on Sherlock's armrest. Sherlock was not disturbed at all by this. John shook his head, never had anyone came this close to Sherlock without causing him to be excessively outraged and frustrated. Irene must be special then.

John looked at Sherlock behind the newspaper, _Sherlock Holmes with a girlfriend, I thought I would never see the day._

"You must be mistaken then John," smirked Sherlock with an amused look on his face.

"I'm surprised, didn't Sherlock and that shy mousey girl from the morgue had something going on?" Irene added.

_They really are a good team._

"So, Irene, where would you be staying? Certainly you don't have enough protection to protect yourself from Mycroft?" John asked.

"Oh, I would be staying here for a while. Besides all the protection I need is right here in this room."

"Sherlock, your surely not going to grant her this protection after what she did to you?" John asked shortly.

"I invited her here in the first place, and I intend to grant her the protection she needs for as long as she wants," Sherlock answered blatantly.

"In that case, I'll sleep on the couch, while Irene could sleep in my room," offered John.

"I think Sherlock already arranged for everything. You could keep your bedroom John, but thanks anyways. I'll be going out for a bit, but I'll come back to unpack everything," she said as she lightly pecked Sherlock's cheek.

Once the door shut behind her. John leaned in and cleared his throat, "So, um, how close are you and Irene, in terms of, you know?"

"How close in terms of what?" Sherlock asked back plainly while setting down the morning papers.

"Your relationship with Irene. Isn't it obvious, Sherlock? For someone of your intellectual level to not know what I was referring to?"

"Let's just say I never felt this way before for anyone else," Sherlock answered sincerely as a sensual moan escaped from his pocket.

"You still kept that ringtone?"

"Yes, obviously. You just heard it, didn't you?" Sherlock said quite frankly.

John chuckled. Irene Adler may have made Sherlock Holmes more human, but the scathing tone of his personality would never change. He would definitely have a talk with Irene later, their relationship is just too complex and intriguing to be ignored.

_How the doctor doing? -IA_

_Just questioned me about my relationship with you. Tried acting dumb. Didn't work. __-SH_

_When will we talk to the landlady of yours? -IA_

_When you get back. -SH_

_But that's when we'll have dinner. -IA_

_Not hungry. It's 9am in the morning. -SH_

_You don't really know what dinner really means do you? -IA_

_It's typically the third meal of the day, taken in the evening. It is often considered as the main meal of the day. -SH_

_No, not that dinner. Go ask John. -IA_

"Well, that would create some interesting conversations between the two," smirked Irene to herself.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Please review. I hope that any of the characters aren't OOC, sorry if they are anyways. It's midnight and I have school tomorrow at 6am so I'm pretty screwed. Should I write smut? And should I write the familyfic? I really need answers guys, it takes like fifteen seconds to write a review. Flames will be used to make cookies for good reviews! (::) (::) (::) R&R!**


End file.
